Uncover
by Ms.SweetMelodies
Summary: Teacher AU:"What's there to understand about music?" asks the ash-blonde looking at her teacher in question. "Well how bout I show you the way?" he purred in a low voice with a smirk. SoulxMaka


**Thanks for reading~**

**Chapter 1**

A young 17 year old began to stir from her slumber from the constant knocking from her door along with 'Wake your ass up Maka Albarn!'. She forced herself to sit up before stretching to feel her bones pop back in place. She licked her chapped lips as she stole a glance from her clock which was blinking 7:20 am, _"Great, what a way to start a new school year." _she thought to herself as she headed towards her front door

She swung her door opened to see a familiar blue haired idiot "Morning shit face." she smiled moving to the side to let her friend in "Morning to you too tiny tits." he shot back receiving a laugh in return "Got some food?"

"Yea some left over spam from last night. Black*star did you brush your teeth, cause your breath is killing me softly!" Maka held her nose to emphasize her point only to see her childhood friend's middle finger up in the air as he rummaged around in her fridge.

It's been 5 years since Maka finally decided to move out of her parent's house and into her own apartment. After the constants arguments between her parents and finally deciding to get divorce,she made up her mind to live on her own. She could barely stand to live with both of them, there was no way in hell she was going to manage to live with one of them.

She worked at a local cafe'/bar to pay off her bills and living expenses. Her childhood friend Black*star lived close by and always offered to help pay some her bills along with having dinner with her every night.

Maka looked in the mirror as she fixed her tie, the uniform consisted of a black skirt and white long sleeved collared shirt along with black blazer with the school's symbol on the right chest. She stared at her self in the mirror for awhile noticing how much she changed from a little girl into a young woman.

Her hair longer and much more brighter along with how well developed she was in certain places. She began to recall Blackstar always teasing her on her chest making her chop the hell out of him.

* * *

"Oi Makcha!" called Black*star with his mouth full rice, Maka stepped out of the bathroom with her hair in pigtails tied off by black ribbons. She took a seat by him snatching some food off his plate and throwing some in her mouth. "What?"

"Have you heard, we gots a new teach for music dis year." he replied back swallowing down his food, Maka raised a brow before a smirk spread across her face. "I wonder _why.." _

Black*star shot her a dirty look "Oh shut up, you hated that class too." the ash-blonde rolled her eyes before remembering what happened on the last day of school. "You still didn't have to literally pour light blue paint on her and her car on the last day of school." remarked Maka smiling

"That bitch failed me for the last semester because I said 'hell no' to her when she asked me to dye my hair black. I mean c'mon it's natural!" he growled before stuffing his face with more food, Maka looked over her shoulder while rolling her eyes

"Well you're not the only one who failed that class." she sighed before picking up a newspaper, Black*star looked up with both of cheeks puffed out "No way don't tell me-"

"Yep that woman failed me too." grumbled Maka as Black*star tried to piece it all together. He and Maka both knew she could play every instrument flawlessly and read each music note as if it was her native language yet how'd the hell did she fail!?

"How the fuck do you of all people fail!?" he exclaimed slamming both of his fists on the table, Maka rubbed her ear before watching Black*star get baffled about the whole thing.

"She said I don't _'feel' _or even understand the music." Maka waved her hand in the air before she continued to read the newspaper to find more jobs. "I don't even get what she meant by that either, but I'm glad she quit otherwise I'll be with her another year."

"Ha ha and you thank a certain god for that peasant." smiled Black*star, Maka rolled her eyes before put her hand under the table. She pulled out a few chocolate bars making Black*star's eyes widen in excitement as she chucked them towards him. "And may the god except these gifts from this_ lowly_ peasant."

"Thanks Maka," grinned Black*star immediately opening each bar and eating them before Maka got up and motioned to the door.

"C'mon let's get going and tell me more about the new music teacher." Black*star gulped down his food before heading out the door followed by Maka as she locked her place up. Maka and Black*star walked down the street towards their school as they talked about some of the old teachers and new teachers of their school.

"So let me get this straight," Maka said in disbelief from the information given to her "our new music teacher is supposedly from Italy and he graduated early with a Masters plus he's from a long family line of famous musicians?"

"Yep."

"Bullshit!" retorted Maka making Black*star break out into a laughing fit, the ash-blonde joined in on the laughter as they entered through the school's gates. The two were on their way towards the main office for their schedules they passed by a group of boys.

"Nice pigtails," remarked one of the boys "Pft childish!" The group broke out into a laughing fit in the middle of the hall, they slapped each other on their backs. Black*star simply sat lean back against the wall folding his arms "Poor idiots." he sighed as he watched Maka head towards the group

"What p-pigtail?" laughed one of the boys choking on his words before Maka sent him a cold stare making him stop laughing.

"If you're gonna laugh at somebody, you should be laughing at yourself for not pulling your pants up." she said bluntly making the boy flush red "If you're really trying to be cool, then start by respecting yourself and others. Also childish? Teasing people's appearance won't you get very far in life, didn't anyone teach ya not to bully others?"

Maka left the group dumbstruck as she walked off with Black*star following behind as he flipped them off. He bent down to her ear and whispered "Jeez harsh much?" Maka playfully punched him in the shoulder receiving a whine in return from the blue haired.

Soon Maka and Black*star came out of the office with their schedules, they both quickly glanced at each other's to see if they have any classes together.

"Oh hell yea, we have P.E together." grinned Black*star before looking back to Maka's schedule to confirm it.

"Oh you lucky bastard." she replied looking at his schedule to see he didn't have to repeat music instead he got woodshop. "You don't have to repeat music!"

"Ha only your god wouldn't have to repeat that shitty class."he mused making Maka roll her eyes before the bell rang signaling everyone head to class. "At least we have 6 classes together peasant."

"Oh shut up Black*star." waved Maka heading off to her first period, she glanced at her schedule to see _Period 1, Music, ._

Maka's eyebrow knitted together in confusion _'Eater? You would think a person from a long line of musicians would have something fancier.."_

* * *

The ash-blonde entered the classroom to see a bunch of people chatting along with an empty seat up in the front._'Perfect' _she smiled before setting her things on the floor as she sat down. She looked around the room to see new equipment everywhere along with new decorations making her whistle to see a Muse poster on the wall.

A pair of arms wrapped around her neck pulling Maka back in alarm, she looked up to a see a familiar short haired blonde. "Hi-ya Maka-chan!" she grinned making the ash-blonde sigh as she received a hug from behind from her friend. "Why'd you ignore me?"

"Hi Patty I didn't see you there. Where's Liz?" smiled Maka ruffling Patty's hair as she looked around in search of the older Thompson "She doesn't have music she has math," replied the young blonde with a pout "but we all our other classes together, so I'm okay."

"Everyone get your seats now."ordered a voice making everyone jump in alarm, Maka sighed before her eyes followed to the door to see a man in a black suit along with scarlet red hair. _'Great he's here, of course.'_

Everyone began to murmur among themselves while whispering comments like 'Jeez strict much' or 'He's pretty cool, huh?' The man stood at the door with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes gazed over the classroom as if he was searching for something. His eyes fell on Maka, who had dissatisfied look plastered on her face, _'Here it comes.' _she thought before the man's face twisted from a scowl into a goofy grin.

"Maka my darlin-"

**SLAM!**

The man fell back with a book lodged into his face, making all the students in the class jaw drop, before he laid back on the ground twitching. Eyes followed to where the book flew from only to see Maka with her foot on her desk holding a book like a weapon with Patty behind her clapping like a monkey.

"I keep telling you, old man." she huffed in a low voice as she threw a book up and down like a ball "Quit acting like an idiot especially on your job, father."

"The least you can do is call me papa." he groaned before getting up and dusting himself "Now you ruined my whole cool intro. Hi guys my name is Spirit Albarn and I'm the vice principle nice to meet all of you. I would like to go over-"

Maka rolled her eyes and tuned out her father's lecture before looking around the room taking in all the new decoration, who ever was her teacher they sure had taste along with a love for jazz and rock.

**Knock, knock.**

There was knock on the door cutting Spirit off from his speech, he took a step back to exchange a few words with the person on the other side. Most of the students tried to get in on their conversation before Spirit looked back to the class.

"Okay class it seems your teacher is here, so I hope you enjoy your school year bye bye." he waved stepping out of the class "Bye my darling Mak-"

"Bye to you, you too you old fart." she smirked when the whole class broke out into a laughing fit. She only received a reply of _'I love you too Maka.' _ She rolled her eyes before she averted her attention to the door to see the knob turn slowly.

* * *

A man stepped out from the door, he sauntered his way towards the middle of the class as if he was presenting him self for a show. He had messy snow-white hair that spiked towards the right along with wine colored eyes that seemed to look tired or bored or maybe both. He wore a long sleeved red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had on a black tie that was worn loosely along with pants to match.

If it wasn't for the suit he was wearing he could definitely make out to be one of the students. He didn't even look like he was a teacher, it was more like a he was a lost celebrity or model even. He looked around the class getting into his memory of who's in his first period.

"Okay I guess I should introduce myself," he said scratching the back of his neck, he walked up to the white board before writing his name out "The name's Soul Eater, just call or Mr. Soul. I'll be your music teacher for the year, so any questions?"

A about a million hands shot up making the man raise an eyebrow, he pointed at one of the students."Are you single?" "Not answering next." he pointed at another "How old are you?" "20." he pointed at another student, this went on for about 20 minutes mostly filled with questions about his relationship status.

"Okay we're gonna introduce ourselves." Soul said before pulling out a chair and sitting on the seat backwards. He leaned forward with his arms resting on the top of the seat "So we're going in alphabetical order A through Z, since this is music you can sing about yourself or just say I don't really care. If ya sing I'll give extra credit for effort. So.." he looked down his list of student's name "Maka Albarn you're up."

"Say what?" questioned the ash-blonde making some of her classmates laugh before Soul replied "Sing about yourself or jus-"

Maka clapped her hands before Patty joined in singing acapella making a sweet tune, everyone's eye's widen in surprise as the two continued with the tune. The ash-blonde smiled at the sweet melody before her mouth opened.

_*"My name is Maka~ Nice to meetchya~ oohh~" _she sang as she continued with with the rhythm _"I'm a senior~ I love to read, baby~" _

_"My name is Patty~I love giraffes~" _Patty finished off before the class began to clap in amazement, Maka hi-fived the young blonde.

"I guess we definitely got some talents here." he commented receiving a 'yea' from people before continuing with everyone introducing themselves.

Maka listened to each student introduce themselves along with them trying to sing as well. She heard some of whispers about her being the best student yet she still failed music.

_"I still can't believe I'm in this class." _Maka grumble internally wishing to be with a certain friend of hers, _"Let's just hope this class is interesting.."_

"Okay!" said Soul looking at his schedule as he grabbed a bunch of papers off his desk "I know it's pretty stupid to do an assignment on the first day, but-" he rose from his seat before passing out the papers to each student "I wanna see what you know and we'll go from there."

As the albino passed out the papers, he noticed all the swooned looks that all the girls were giving him, all except a certain ash-blonde who busy admiring his decorations he put up.

"Here you go." he said setting down the paper in front of Maka "What are you looking at?"

"Your posters," she replied turning her head to admire the muse poster "I like the Muse, _alot."_

The albino raised a brow before a smirk spread across his face "Really, what's your favorite song from them?" Soul expected a her to stutter or play it off by _'just kidding'_. Some of the students listened in on their conversation.

"_'Supermassive Blackhole'." _she answered returning a smirk "You gotta love the rhythm and beat of that song. It's not cool to not believe your student on the first day Eater."

"It's Mr. Eater to you Ms. Albarn." Soul replied back thinking _"She's got spunk, I can give her that."_

"Eater suits you more teach." she smiled back before grabbing pencil out of her bag "And that's Maka to you too."

_It looks like this year gonna be interesting too.._

**Thanks for reading! **

**Should I continue?**


End file.
